1930년대
상위 문서: 현대 설명 미국에서는 경제 공황기 전의 호황기였던 1920년대만 해도 유럽 전통에 강한 영향을 받은(근대 유럽과 비슷한 느낌의) 광고, 음악 등이 혼재되어 있었으나(1910년대까지는 아예 근대 유럽 영향이 강했던것같다.) 30년대에 와서는 20년대보다 자기들의 색을 훨씬 더 발전시켜 자유방임주의와 포드식 대량생산체제에 기반한 미국 근대 환락의 상징인 도회적이며 화려한 스윙 시대 전반의 이미지를 후세에 길이길이 남게 했다. 이때 자본주의 대량생산 체제의 해악성을 비판하는 모던 타임즈가 개봉되었다. 이 영화의 제목과 개봉 당시의 시대 분위기가, 아이유도 2013년에 '모던 타임즈'라는 이름의 스윙 컨셉의 앨범을 내게 된 영감을 준 계기가 된 것 같다. 30년대 말에 세계 2차대전이 일어났다. 약학의 발전 페니실린 외의 다른 항생제의 개발 시작 1930년대의 만화 링크 참조 1930년대의 미술 사회적 사실주의가 부상 Precisionism의 부상 기타 초현실주의, 후기 입체파, 바우하우스, 더 스테일, 다다이즘, 독일 표현주의, 상징주의, 모더니즘이 유럽 미술계의 지분을 차지했다. 1930년대의 광고 1931년의 광고 1933년의 광고 1935년의 광고 1937년의 광고 1939년의 광고 대공황시절이라서 그런지 20년대보다 컬러가 없어진것같지만 카탈로그 광고가 많아지는등 질적으로 조금씩 발전하는 기분이다. 1930년대의 디자인 링크 참조 계속 모던해지고 있다. 1930년대의 글꼴 1930년대의 책 디자인 1930년대의 건축 링크 참조 역시 20년대와 비슷하지만 좀더 모던해지고 있다. 1930년대의 식문화 1930년대의 식문화 항목 참조 1930년대의 서적 A. J. 크로닌 - 성채(1937년) 헨리 밀러 - 남회귀선(1938년) 심훈 - 상록수(1935년) 톨킨 - 호빗(1937년) 마가렛 미셸 - 바람과 함께 사라지다(1936년) 올더스 헉슬리 - 멋진 신세계(1932년) 존 스타인벡 - 생쥐와 인간(1937년) 존 스타인벡 - 분노의 포도(1939년) 로베르트 무질 - 특성없는 남자(1930~1943년) 1930년대를 대상으로 한 작품(문학, 비문학 포함) 가브리엘 루아 - 내 생애의 아이들(1977년) 1930년대의 패션 항목 참조 또다른 링크도 참조 역시 좀더 모던해진 기분 시대에 맞게 편안한 복장이 늘어난것같다 1930년대의 사진 항목 참조 1930년대의 스윙 댄스 1931년의 뉴욕 1933년의 뉴욕 1935년의 뉴욕 1937년의 뉴욕 1939년의 뉴욕 대공황, 사회적 사실주의 영향으로 일반적인 서민, 다양한 일상도 반영되는것 같다 1930년대의 음악 고전적 팝 음악 * a cottage for sale * Ipana Troubadours - Whippoorwill * Puttin' on the Ritz - Harry Richman * Blues in My Heart * Cab Calloway - Minnie The Moocher * Star Dust - Bing Crosby * Fit As A Fiddle * Fred Astaire & Leo Reisman - Night & Day * In A Shanty In Old Shanty Town - Ted Lewis & His Band * Maria Elena * Bing Crosby - Shadow Waltz * Lazy Bones - Ted Lewis Band * Cocktails for Two * Benny Goodman - Moon Glow * The Carioca - Enric Madriguera * Shirley Temple - On The Good Ship Lollipop * Begin the Beguine * Fats Waller - It's a Sin to Tell a Lie * Goody Goody * Benny Goodman - Glory of Love * Benny Goodman - Sing, Sing, Sing * The Dipsy Doodle – Tommy Dorsey * You're Laughing At Me * Seven Dwarfs - Whistle While You Work * My Reverie - Larry Clinton * Cherokee - Ray Noble * Body and Soul - Coleman Hawkins * Deep Purple - Bing Crosby * Bluebirds In The Moonlight 크리스마스 음악 * Winter Wonderland - Guy Lombardo * Don't Wait 'Till The Night Before Christmas- Eddy Duchin & His Orchestra 블루스 * Clarksdale Moan - Son House * I'm So Glad - Skip James * Mistreatin Mama – Big Bill Broonzy * Cross Road Blues - Robert Johnson * Horny Frog – Big Bill Broonzy * Sunnyland – Sonny Boy Williamson * Negro Sinful Songs - Lead Belly 클래식, 오페라 * Howard Hanson - Symphony No. 2, Romantic * Ralph Benatzky - Im weissen Rössl * Jehan Alain – Dans le rêve laissé par la ballade des pendus de Villon * Hans Pfitzner – Das Herz * Carlos Chávez – Antígona * Pietro Mascagni - Pinotta * Kurt Atterberg – A Varmland Rhapsody * Louis Gruenberg – The Emperor Jones * Benjamin Britten - Simple Symphony * Leoš Janáček - Destiny * Messiaen, Olivier L'ascension * Vittorio Giannini - Piano Concerto * Pietro Mascagni - Nerone * George Gershwin - Catfish Row * David Diamond – Violin Concerto No. 1 * Franco Alfano – Cyrano de Bergerac * Copland, Aaron - El Salón México * Hanns Eisler – String Quartet * Arthur Honegger and Jacques Ibert – L'Aiglon * Revultas, Silvestre - Sensemayá * Aaron Copland – Billy the Kid * Paul Hindemith – Mathis der Maler * Harris, Roy - Symphony No. 3 * Agustín Barrios - Variations on a Theme of Tarrega * Gian-Carlo Menotti - The Old Maid and the Thief 고전 뮤지컬 * Here Comes the Bride * Dixiana * Die Dubarry * Kiss Me Again * Face the Music * Goodnight, Vienna * Murder at the Vanities * Going Hollywood * Conversation Piece * Cockeyed Cavaliers * Porgy And Bess * First a Girl * Over She Goes * Hats Off * Between the Devil * 52nd Street * Knickerbocker Holiday * Freshman Year * Judy Garland - Over the Rainbow 1930년대의 관광 자동차 관광의 역사 문서 참조